untitle
by MissMacgregor
Summary: just translated it from french am not good at summarys  but its a draco/hermione
1. Chapter 1

This is not my story i read it online and translated it into english as it was in french and i watch the sims video and enjoyed them

locations and characters belong to JK Rowling! Only the script is mine. [The texts and phrases in quotation marks]

This story will be illustrated by pictures sims, because I enjoy and to give you a little picture that I do characters. (I remain an eternal kid lol), but it may very well not read this! Therefore see it rather as a novel illustrate, for the most avid readers ...

The writing style is completely different from my previous history, all that to say that if you are under 13 years ... it is rather discouraged:S

My story will be composed of a multitude of short chapters, each with a few skits

And finally, this drama takes place during the seventh year at Hogwarts, I am not too aware of the sixth volume (at least not for Draco!) And not the seventh!, I will remain vague about the teachers, because at this level, there were lots of changes!

I use the English version voluntarily rather than the French simply because I find it prettier

(This Is All From Orginal Story)


	2. Chapter 2

Opposites attract ... who said that? Surely not Hermione Granger mlle, best student of all Hogwarts And best friend of the great Harry Potter!

"No ... like attracts like" "What is applied to the same lady to tell these friends Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley who listened diligently around a hot chocolate in their room gryffondorienne Hogwarts.

His audience hung on his lips, being anxious to know the motivations of Gryffindor.

Playing this suspense, Hermione slowly waste a sip of his hot chocolate, gently passed his tongue over his lips and said, visibly secure it.

- Of course! What would you do with someone completely different from you! Nothing! If you do not have the same passions, the same tastes, the same character ... what you find you?

A soft whisper in her mind whispered "love" but Hermione quickly dismissed.

Parvati seemed clearly not of his opinion:

- But tell me ... what about you foundation to say that? We do not know you much of a man in your past life? Am I wrong?

Yes, Hermione Granger, in addition to being known for his excellent grades, was also her love life rather absent ... ... non-existent, it was said that his only love in his life were his books ...

Very interested in the issue, the two other girls immediately turned his head towards Hermione, who blushed instantly.

- Well, uh ... it's true that I have not seen many boys ...

- Not even at all! the cut Lavender

The subject shot the look, slightly annoyed.

- Yes, okay not at all, thank you lavender, but in any case if I saw one ... I want him to be loyal, faithful, loving, kind, considerate ...

- Oh! Because you think you're all that?

Lavender did not have time to add anything that a pillow across the room and mowed the poor Lavender found himself on the other side of the bed, legs in the air.

The other girls laughed and good friends, helped him to rise again sitting on the bed, she joined a good heart to general laughter.

Finally relieved, Hermione could pick up where she was, taking a previously feigned outrage.

- Know that my little Lavender I'm all that! And so the boy I want to look like will interest all that!

- Yes, but anyway, it will be hard to find someone who has such good grades than you!

- I do not ask so much! But he shares the same ideals as me, what a Gryffindor!

- Oh, but it looks like my brother right?

Hermione's cheeks took on a pinkish hue which confirmed the words of Ginny

- In any case what is certain is that we can eliminate Draco Malfoy! The King of Slytherin!

The girls burst out laughing, then Parvati stood up on the bed and began to make his most citizen possible.

- I'm Draco Malfoy Lucius! And I am made for you! Miss granger Hermione Jane!

This time, the Gryffindors literally crying with laughter, collapsed on the bed, Ginny was able to still deal a blow to the head pillow on the wrong Malfoy and the whole barracks began to bicker with blows Pillow

It was a memorable evening in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory, west tower of Hogwarts castle.

The year started well!

"Oh yes! The year began very well! "Draco Malfoy said to himself, his state of Slytherin.

Sitting in a comfortable leather sofa in his room, the Prince of Slytherin sipped whiskey illegally imported pure fire in the castle, in very good company. Indeed, many of his admirers were strutting around him, cuddling, watching as if the Apollo was in person.

Pansy Parkinson was even honored to walk her hand along his arm.

Yes, Draco Malfoy, the height of her beauty, her name and his fortune was undoubtedly the best out of school.

He felt the amber liquid to flow down his throat, a gentle warmth spread through her body, that was good ...

Again this year, it had its own room, a name like hers can be had disadvantages ... but also many advantages.

Parties, alcohol, girls ... no downside ...

- If I tell you I saw on the train! It was damn better! enthused with his sidekick Goyle Crabbe

- Yeah that's it! You mean she looks more or less like a girl now, right? !

- No, no! jt'assure! It has even become rather gun during the summer!

Draco decided to meddle in this interesting conversation became strong ...

- And who is this new beauty as I have not had yet?

He discarded a sip of nectar, thinking that would fit the new name soon on the list of his many conquests ... It is true that it was time for new faces arrive, he had already exhausted the stock of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts ...

- Granger

The answer was as clear and precise that the liquid that Draco spat.

And his groupies waved.

- WHAT! GRANGER!

Draco had jumped out of his seat saying, reversing Pansy passing.

The two gorillas knew they had made a blunder ...

- Uh uh ... yes, but it just said it like that!

- You'd better! It's a Gryffindor, a friend of Saint Potter and blood of mud that is! Do not ever defile this place with that name!

Draco's eyes, usually a gray-blue very particular had turned to steel as a result of anger. He eyed the assembled with a haughty air for a few seconds, defying any unwelcome to reply, before rassoire, more or less calmed down.

The Slytherin emptied his glass in one gulp before the ebb girls around him, hoping his favors.

Granger improved? He had to see it! This promise of a good bit of fun!

And his legendary smirk curled his thin lips as he put aside a rebellious lock of his forehead.


End file.
